All of you
by Shininghoseok
Summary: Hinata loves everything about Kageyama, everything down to his imperfections.


**This was inspired by a song Iv'e heard times over and over. None of the lyrics are included but it still goes along with the song in a way**

 **Song: All of me**

 **Artist: John Legend**

 **All of you**

The day was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of balls thumping and smashing toward the floor. Along with sneaker squeaking and thumps from jumping.

As usual the Karasuno Volleyball Team were hard at work. Their training vigorous and long. At the end of their practice the boys would go to the club room and change, they'd chat for awhile but were still eager to go home.

The last two to leave were Hinata and Kageyama. They walked right beside each other, hands slightly brushing along one another. All they did was walk in silence.

This is how it usually was. Nothing said, just the quiet of the night and the slow breathing of the two of them. Hinata couldn't always bear the silence. When Kageyama had agreed to go out with him, he was the happiest person alive, he couldn't believe something like that would be able to happen at all, the man he liked, agreeing to date him. Hinata thought that dating would be easy, but now he wanted to take back the words he thought. He wouldn't expect that after being together with Kageyama for 5 months, they wouldn't be able to talk normally. The only time they were actually able to talk normally was when the subject was about Volleyball.

After a while Hinata slowed down and let Kageyama walk ahead of him. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone swiping through his music. As he put on his headphones and clicked the shuffle button, giving up on searching for a song, he looked at Kageyama's form walking calmly head. The only thing Hinata thought was, how did he even fall in love with a guy like that, how did Kageyama even attract him in any form of way.

His mind was drawn back to his music, a song came on, a song Hinata like quite a bit.

Hinata looked at Kageyama again. Kageyama could honestly be an idiot sometimes, never knew what to say, nor do. He always pushed Hinata away, not wanting to get to close to the small boy. With this always happening Hinata couldn't bare it. It seemed that their relationship was nothing but something to waste time, then he would go and get sad, depressed and hurt all over. He didn't know how but Kageyama always seemed to know everything that's wrong with Hinata and he was always left guessing how he knew. Kageyama would always go and say ' I like you. That's not going to change. You shouldn't worry because I'll never leave you even if I was forced to..I just need time. Time to calm my crazy beating heart...that beats for you'.

Those words, that phrase always let Hinata off with joy. Butterflies in his stomach and a deep red blush all over his face and ears.

Kageyama was a dream to him. Someone out from a fairy tale, he was perfect. Many would think other wise, many would think that he was a horrible person, through and through, but not for Hinata for him he was perfect.

Kageyama is everything Hinata could wish for, and nothing more.

Hinata really loves Kageyama with all his heart. He would always fantasize about being with him day and night. Hinata didn't care about Kageyama's personality. He loved him no matter what. He loved how tall he was, that always meant that cuddling together was the best and it was. He never minded his attitude one bit, it was something cute Hinata found in him, even if others hated that part of Kageyama the most. He loved all of him and never regrets it.

But Hinata always wonders if maybe, just maybe Kageyama was alright with all his quirks, all his imperfections. He never told him that it bothered, never made a face or walked away when Hinata made or did something annoying. He'd always stayed by and sometimes Hinata catches him smiling, just only a little.

With the last verse of the song that was playing, Hinata came out of his daze. He looked back at Kageyama who was feet's away from him now. He ran over to him and grabbed his arm, surprising him.

Hinata hesitated. "K-Kageyama..."

All Kageyama did was stare back at him, with a questioning look.

Hinata looked down to the ground and took his hands of Kageyama's arms, a blush slowly appearing.

"I-I love you". Hinata felt like dying, he rarely ever gets to say this to him, he should do it more often.

Kageyama looked at him in shock. Then a deep blush appeared on his face. a blush so deep that would put shame to a tomatoes fiery red color. "I-I know" was all Kageyama said. He then suddenly took Hinata's hands into his own and started to walk away dragging Hinata along with him.

It was barely a whisper but Hinata still heard it.

Kageyama said two words that made Hinata redder than what he already was, making him have butterflies in his stomach and holding onto Kageyama's hand tighter.

"Me too" was all that Kageyama muttered.


End file.
